1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a flow meter for fluid or gas being the type where the fluid flow or gas flow is made to circulate and the amount of fluid or gas is measured with a circulating ball inside a measuring chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
Flow meters of this kind are known from the publication NL-C-1013231. In this known flowmeter the spiral blades extend substantially in the cylindrical part of the blade section. In this flow meter the fluid is forced into a cylindrical section having spiral blades. The gas or fluid flow is from the inlet first forced from axial to the radial inlet into the cylindrical section which is radial to the measuring chamber. In DE 2910387 the gas or fluid flow is traveling first via radial fins then axial and next centripetal to the measuring chamber. Both applications have the drawback that the flow between inlet and measuring chamber is complicated where the flow will be disturbed and the accuracy will be less. Both flow meters are having considerable flow resistance.
The invention concerns a flow meter which can measure fluid or gas quantities with high accuracy and repeatability. The flow meter is having a low flow resistance by having the blades that makes the gas or fluid rotating in the section where the flow is conducted in one movement from inlet to rotating in the measuring chamber.
By having wide flow passages the flow meter is indifferent for air bubbles and dirt. The amount of the fluid or gas that is flowing through is measured in a known way by detecting optical or magnetic the number of circulations of the ball.
The flow meter has a measuring chamber with a ball where the to be measured medium is put in circulation where the medium is directed radial into the chamber and leaves centripetal the chamber.